


You and I

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on You and I, lyrics not used in the fic though</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The band get ready for a major press conference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really bad summary - sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I havent used the lyrics in the fic but they are at the end if you want to refresh your memory!
> 
> I dont own them and if I have the lyrics wrong please let me know :)

You and I

Niall stood in the doorway of the lounge to the hotel room suite. Leaning against the frame as he watched Louis, looking at his stance and movements, the way he kept fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. The outfit was so far out of Louis’ comfort zone it was laughable. The stylists had felt that the singer needed to present a more ‘grown-up and serious’ front and had dressed him in a shirt and jacket combo with dark trousers, still allowing him to wear his trademark Vans though. Niall watched as Louis brought a hand up to his hair to muss up his fringe, trying to bring some normality to his appearance.  
Hearing noises from one of the bedrooms Niall turned to look and then rounded to face the lounge one more time. “Hey Lou, hate to tell you mate but we have 10minutes.”  
Louis tipped his head to the door. “Thanks Niall, almost ready.” His voice was barely a whisper; it broke Niall’s heart to see his friend like this. Thinking back to the days in the X-Factor house it was all so different and felt a million years ago. The friendship’s had developed at Harry’s house just after boot-camp and had continued and grown at the show’s rented house. If some of the relationship’s had become a little deeper than was envisaged, then so be it. The house residents could see it happening, it was obvious and yet no-one spoke about it or tried to stop it. Until that is, one of the producers decided to ‘play it safe’ and ‘encouraged’ Louis to go and visit his family for a few hours; a bit of damage control. Sadly for the producers it did nothing but strengthen the bond.  
Trying to hold in the sigh that threatened to reveal his own emotions Niall felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. A quick glance to his right told him it was Liam, their very own ‘Daddy Directioner’, who else would pick up so quickly on his feelings and know that he just needed a little grounding. Liam who just knew what was happening and always told them what they needed to do.  
Liam tightened his hold on Niall’s shoulder as he looked into the room; his posture had changed enough for Niall to know that this wasn’t so much for his benefit as it was for Liam’s own. Liam and Zayn had grown close during the time in the joint house. His bond with Louis had been tense at first, Liam had been very determined to make it past the judge’s houses this time and was probably the more focused of the band. Louis was the more carefree and laidback of the five of them. Zayn often said if Louis was any more laidback he’d be horizontal! Louis was the messiest and the practical joker; it had taken Liam a long time to get used to Louis’ behaviour and had turned to the brooding and quieter Zayn. The two would often be found in each other’s company, curled up on the sofa or laying on the bed talking or just being quiet. Now though, Liam and Louis were close with a friendship that was on a different level than any that the others had. It had grown from acceptance and had deepened to an understanding that could only strengthen their working and recreational relationships, becoming a very intense brotherly link.  
Movement behind them indicated more visitors and a pair of strong arms slowly slipped round Liam’s waist and Zayn rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder. Feeling the familiar bristle against his cheek, Liam leaned into the embrace, a hand sliding over Zaynes, fingers linking.  
“He doing ok?” Zayn mumbled. The warm breath against his cheek made Liam shudder, tightening his grip on Zayn’s hand.  
“Yeah, think they will both be ok.” He answered softly.  
Zayn gave Liam a squeeze. “Good.”  
Liam leaned his head further back onto Zayn as he thought about his bond with him. They had a stormy relationship; both had kept their sexuality quiet at the beginning. Liam didn’t consider himself to be heterosexual nor homosexual. He didn’t really consider himself bisexual, more pansexual. Zayn on the other-hand had always had difficulty with defining his sexuality. This had led to disagreements and later full blown arguments about letting other people know what they were or even actually discussing their relationship with each other. Liam had wanted to know what they meant to each other but Zayn didn’t want to put a name to what they had. He recalled the argument that had nearly broken them, when he had accused Zayn of being too afraid to accept what he was, saying that if Zayn had to label their relationship then it would in turn label him and that he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Zayn’s silence had been all the answer Liam had needed to know that he was right. The tears and breakdown that followed was not what he had been expecting though. Holding Zayn tight as he let the tears fall made Liam realise that it wasn’t being gay/bi/straight that bothered Zayn, it was the acceptance of society, family and friends that he was afraid of. Being mixed race and taking on Islam had caused a whole range of reactions from the public. Throw in a less mainstream sexuality and the negative comments would increase. The make-up sex that occurred later had been fierce and intense and was more about reclaiming than making love, more about Zayn letting Liam know what they were and that labels weren’t needed. Letting Liam know it was a need for each other that went far beyond traditional relationships, they just ‘were’ and that was all Liam needed to understand. Girlfriends had come and gone and some had stayed but the connection between the two of them remained. If one sought out the other occasionally it was as a result of the connection and the needed to reaffirm it. Nothing more.  
Breaking away from the small group Niall went towards the noise coming from the bedroom. The disarray that greeted him was not unexpected. Harry was pacing around the room, trademark black jeans and boots paired with a light grey silk shirt and his hair held back with his favourite green scarf. Clothes were strewn around the room and rather than pick them up or kick them to the side, Harry was stepping over them and apparently muttering to himself as he played with one of his bracelets. For someone who was portrayed as the confident one, it was moments like this when Harry’s insecurities came to the fore.  
In the middle of the room Harry stopped and tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Right now he wanted nothing more than to hit the gym and take his frustrations out on the equipment, focus on the weights rather than the wait. With a deep breath he dropped his head; this was not just about him, there was another person who depended on him right now. Shaking his arms and legs Harry tried to focus his attention on the now and push the frustrations and panic to one side. One person panicking was more than enough.  
Niall gave a small cough, “Haz? Just under 10minutes.” His voice betraying his own nerves, although he wasn’t sure if it was nerves at disturbing Harry or the events to come.  
Harry gave Niall one of his special smiles, dimples and all, “Cheers Ni.” Niall wasn’t taken in; Harry’s eyes always gave him away.  
“Dare I ask if you ok?”  
Harry shrugged, “What is ok?” He asked. “Am I shitting myself? Yes. Am I having a mental breakdown? No not yet.” He smiled before raising an eyebrow at the room’s current condition. “Just a wardrobe crisis.”  
Niall laughed, “A crisis? Just looks like a normal room that Louis has got dressed in!”  
Harry looked at the floor and his face softened, “Yeah, suppose it does.” He sighed.  
“It’ll be fine mate.” Niall said his voice reassuring.  
“Yeah, I know.” Harry smiled. It would be ok; the strength that bound them was too strong. They had seen others break but they were made of sterner stuff, a stone wall that they had built around them to push back the enemy, whilst others were like falling rocks. Many had tried to break them but all had failed, they had shown that nothing could separate them and they would continue to do so. Giving himself one last shake Harry looked up at the doorway, “Gimme five, alright Niall?” He asked.  
“Sure mate.” Niall replied, patting the doorframe as he stepped back and headed back towards the rest of the group. As he reached the others Niall could see Zayn still firmly pressed against Liam’s back, whispering in his ear.  
Slowing as he reached them he was in time to see Louis leave the room and look down the corridor, tugging at his jacket and playing with the buttons. Seeing Niall he lifted his head in a nod and gave a small smile. Niall could see the tension in his face and wished he could rush over and hug it away. Before he could move forward to do so, Paul appeared from nowhere and guided him towards the hotel room door and out into the hallway. Staring at the huddled figures of Liam and Zayn, Paul raised his eyebrows in a silent ‘Lads.’ Before following Louis out of the room.  
Walking down the hallway Louis had never felt more alone. Paul was behind him and there were some other people in suits from management and the record company but he was still alone. No-one walking beside him, no-one bumping into him just for fun, and no-one making crude and inappropriate comments. No-one to squeeze him for luck. Even backstage at the auditions there had been his family and Dermot, there for him as he climbed the steps and there for him when he came back. Now though, he was alone and it was the scariest feeling ever.  
He could do this though, he could see it through. They had gone through so much to get here and not once had they backed down or fallen, and he wasn’t about to do so now.  
Rounding the corner to the lifts he heard the sound of a door closing, stiffening up he felt Paul’s hand on the back of his neck. If he wanted to turn to face the sounds behind him he couldn’t. And anyway here was the lift door opening in front of him. As the door’s closed Louis could hear the sound of running footsteps down the hall.  
Nothing could have prepared Louis for the commotion in the hall as he arrived. Cameras and recorders everywhere, people with Dictaphones and note-pads, every available chair taken and the sides of the hall were crammed with people standing. It was like the audience of the O2 squeezed into the local town theatre. There was Simon and someone from the management company waiting for him. People talked and he nodded, his head hurt and the instructions fired at him blended with the background noise from the hall. Sensing that the singer wasn’t taking on what was being said to him; Simon gave Louis’ shoulder a pat. “Louis’ just do what you have to do.” He smiled.  
Louis’ looked up at Simon’s face. The smile may have been reminiscent of the shark from Finding Nemo but the meaning behind it was very clear. Returning the smile Louis mouthed a ‘yes’, and made his way onto the platform in front of the media.  
Cameras flashed and the room lit up like a 4th July parade, his name was shouted by the whole room and questions came flying. Louis kept his eyes in front as he made his way to his chair, head bowed. The noise from the room suddenly increased which told him that his band-mates had joined him. As he sat down he felt a gentle hand move over his thigh under the table cloth. He didn’t need to look to know who it was; sliding his own hand over the top he gripped the fingers beneath him. He wasn’t alone and between them they could fight all who stood in their way.  
Simon stood in front of their little platform and held his hands up. “Ladies and gents, I know that you are eager to get your story and photos but these lad’s have something they wish to say so I suggest that you listen and then you can get your story.” Stepping side-ways he held a hand out to the band, “Lad’s?” His tone almost suggesting that maybe they had changed their minds.  
Determination filled Harry; he wasn’t going to let anyone down. Other’s depended on him. With a small cough he leant forward towards the microphone on the table and gave a quick glance down the table. He was met with support and confirmation. He turned back to the room. “Er...hi guys, thanks for coming. We’ve...erm...we’ve got something that we want to tell our fans. Many of you here, um, have been really great in, um, helping us promote our songs and albums and like, and thanks for that! Erm...now, um, we’d really like, you know, your help and support with us.” Harry gave another glance down the table and swallowed. This was it, no turning back now.  
Sensing Harry’s small panic, Liam turned to the hall and spoke into the microphone in front of him, surreptitiously squeezing the leg under his hand. “Hi and thank you for coming.” He said as flashes went off and attention was diverted to him. “For the last three years, as you know, we have worked, toured and pretty much lived together 24/7. There have been arguments and some pretty heavy fall-outs, sometimes over the smallest things, but when you are together for that amount of time it happens.” The gasps and murmurs filled the room and Liam could see Harry drop his head, he knew that the announcement was coming. Liam felt a hand travel to his leg, seeking comfort and grounding. It was now or never. “Sometimes though the emotions go the other way and there are relationships formed.” The number of flashes lessened as the media tried to understand what was happening. “Over the past three years many stories have been ‘leaked’ about relationships with woman, manly involving Harry,” nervous laughter filled the room. “But most, in fact all, of it was a PR stunt by our previous management company.”  
Questions started to be fired towards the table and Simon, why had these stories been spun? Why did the group go along with them? Simon held a hand up, “Let the guys speak and then you can ask your questions.”  
Liam took a mouthful of water and carried on, “It was done in order to divert attention from the relationships within the band but now those involved would like their relationship to be made public in order to live their lives as a couple should be able to do.” Flashes started again and questions of ‘who is it?’ were fired from all corners of the room.  
Before Liam could answer Harry leaned forward, “Lou and I have been dating since the X-Factor house and just want to now be able to be a couple without having to watch our backs anymore.”  
Niall looked at Harry and burst out laughing. Harry’s face turned to frown at him before Louis laughed and the guy from The Mirror in the front row did too. Realising what he had said, Harry buried his head in his arms on the table and burst out laughing. “I can’t believe I said that!” He laughed. The tension in the room subsiding as the rest of the gathered media joined in.  
“What Harry is *trying* to say is, that he and I would really like to be able to go out as a couple without people trying to catch us out.” Louis explained. “For so long we haven’t been able to go on a date or hold hands, behave like a couple, without someone taking a photo saying ‘caught you!’. By telling you guys we can then go on and live our lives the way we want to.” Louis sat back in his chair, relief falling off him. He glanced down at his boyfriend who still had his face buried. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” He chastised.  
“I know, it’s why you love me.” Came the muffled reply.  
Louis reached down and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The press went wild and got their first Official Larry photo.  
Niall stood up and clapped, proud of his friends and band-mates. At the other end of the table Liam linked his hands with Zayn and gave a squeeze. Maybe one day.


End file.
